Cita en el cine
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: Uno pensaría que después de enfrentarse a mil enemigos, invitar a una chica al cine sería pan comido. ¡Pues no!


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Muchos no me esperaban, pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic. Ya se que no termino nunca ninguno, pero este es un One-Shot, la verdad me quedo mas largo de lo normal, pero bueno unas indicaciones antes de que empiecen a leer.**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**Mucha, mucha furia (o una voz proyectada)**

O-o-O Cambio de escena.

Canción (OK, tiene un poco de song fic.)

**Otra cosa, perdónenme si puse alguna carita, hay algunas expresiones que no puedo describir. **

**Una advertencia hay pequeñas partes en el fic donde critico la saga de Crepúsculo, no tengo nada en contra de Edward Cullen, Jacob Black o algún personaje de la saga (aunque admito que las películas no me gustaron, me gusta el libro.) **

**Por ultimo, para dejar todo cubierto, los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen ni tampoco la película que menciono (No les diré cual es ahora)**

*^*Cita en el cine*^*

Uno pensaría que después de enfrentarse a mil enemigos, sobrevivir a las largas peleas de los dioses, además escapar de una estampida de ninfas furiosas que pensaban que eran espiadas mientras se cambiaban (cuando uno simplemente se equivocaba de baño) invitar a una chica al cine sería pan comido. ¡Pues no!

Touma se preparaba mentalmente para poder enfrentar su mayor reto hasta ese momento…pedirle una cita a Artemisa. Para ello contaba con un selecto grupo de apoyo.

-Pero no te asustes, tranquilo—intentaba calmarlo Teseo

-Si. No es que le vayas a pedir que se acueste contigo—continuó Odiseo

-Así es, eso es hasta la tercera cita.

-Entonces ahí si, te matará.

Pobre Ícaro, cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener su cara seria—_Bien, no tendría miedo, de no ser porque estos llevan toda una semana diciéndome eso… y porque si no me mata ella, seguro lo hace su hermano…_—

Oficialmente, tenía que conseguir un mejor grupo de apoyo.

Y llego por fin la hora de que sus dos amigos se ocuparán de sus propios asuntos y él pudiera ir a invitarla.

-_¿Sería prudente que llevara un escudo?—_se preguntó un poco antes de ir, no llevó el escudo pero si se aseguro de que ella no estuviera practicando con su arco ó jugando con alguno de los sabuesos.

Se le acercó cuando estaba cerca de una fuente.

-Buenas tardes señorita—saludó

-Hola Touma—ella igual lo saludó-¿Cómo estas?

-Bie-e-n- _¿Qué demonios? ¡OH! Buena hora para ponerme nervioso_

-¿Estas seguro? Te escucho raro.

-Si, si, estoy seguro. —_Bien, cálmate, solo le vas a pedir una cita lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no…ó que te atraviese con una flecha... Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes… _ Tomó aire para continuar—lo que ocurre… verá…—Trató de mostrarse más confiado—mañana pasarán una función especial en el cine y yo…me preguntaba ¿Si (claro si usted quiere) le gustaría venir?... Conmigo. —la rubia lo volteó a ver, algo extrañada por la propuesta_., Creo que puedo soportarlo, incluso puede que me de una bofetada, mínimo lo habré intentado. –_

-Me encantaría— ella dijo. Fue lo único, antes de bajar su mirada.

-¿Le parece si paso a las 7?

-Pero vivimos en mismo lugar.

-Cierto, eso lo simplifica todo.

-¿Qué tal si nos vemos a las siete en el lago?

-Si, le veré ahí.

-Hasta mañana Touma—se despidió ella retirándose del lugar

-Hasta mañana…Artemisa—contestó el pelirrojo, mirándola mientras se iba, ella volteo a verlo, sonrió y continuó.

Touma se quedó ahí viendo como ella se marchaba

-Dijo que si—Aun no lo podía creer—Estuvo bien no traer el escudo. Debo dejar de escuchar a Odiseo y Teseo, y no me pondré nervioso mañana, después de todo lo que yo temía era que dijera que no, mañana podré estar como siempre.

O-o-O

-¡Me invito a salir!—gritaba de felicidad Artemisa mientras hablaba por teléfono—él pobre, se puso tan nervioso, él jamás es así, ¡fue tan lindo!—Hizo una pequeña pausa—No, Ahtena, no se que me voy a poner ¿Eso importa?—Otra pausa, todo esto mientras su hermana le contestaba—No me digas—usaba sarcasmo-¡No! No me importa. —acto seguido separó de su oreja el teléfono para evitar lastimarse los tímpanos.

**-¡¿Cómo que no te importa? ¡Es muy importante! ¡¿Qué crees que te puedes vestir como siempre y que no se va a notar? ¡Pues no! ¡Mañana mismo te buscamos algo de ropa!**

-Está bien, está bien, me pondré algo lindo ¿te parece? pero el cabello no me lo tiño, plancho o corto. —De nuevo otra pausa para que la otra le contestara—Gracias y otra cosa, no dejes que Apolo se entere.

-¿Qué no me entere de que?

-¡Apolo, hermano! no te oí llegar—exclamó nerviosa dejando caer el teléfono

El recién llegado se acercó al teléfono y se lo puso en un oído

-_**¿Hermanita? ¿Sigues ahí? Creo que se corto, en fin, suerte en tu cita de mañana. —**_y la llamada se cortó__

-¿Cita?

-Em…

-No es una cita médica, de eso estoy seguro.

-¡No me puedes culpar por querer ocultártelo! ¡Tu bien sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez!#

-¡Estaba en mi derecho de preocuparme por ti!

-¡Me hiciste acecinarlo!

-Era un patán, te hubiera dejado apenas obtuviera lo que quería.

-Pudiste decirme eso antes de que me retaras a disparar ¿No crees?

-¡Y ahora ni me quieres contar de este!

-No.

-¿No me contaras?

-No. A menos que me prometas que no vas a intervenir.

-Pero…-empezó haciendo puchero—está bien

-¿Qué está bien?

-¡UH! Está bien, prometo no intervenir en tu cita.

-¿Y…?

-En tu posible relación con el individuo, sujeto, cosa, animal, verbo, ciudad (país), flor, fruto, trabajo, etc. —habló como niño pequeño regañado.

-Bien—Artemisa sonrió—Eso me tranquiliza mas. Es Touma quien me invitó a salir

-¿Si? ¿A dónde?

-Al cine, me lo pidió esta tarde. ¡Fue tan tierno!

-Si, tierno…— ¬¬

-Espera, yo conozco esa mirada, recuerda hermano, me lo prometiste.

-Lo se, lo se. No te preocupes, por cierto, solo vine a saludarte así que ya me voy.

O-o-O

-Entonces ¿No te golpeo, abofeteó, insulto, ni tampoco te amenazó con el arco?—Preguntó Odiseo

-No, ni siquiera me dio calabazas.

-¿O sea, te dijo que si?—el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza—vaya, en verdad te has metido en un gran lío.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso de la citas siempre es complicado para las mujeres, créeme haz una cosa mal y ella te echara a los perros… literalmente. —Habló Teseo.-¿ya pensaste en que llevarle?

-Flores.

-¿Qué flores?

-¿No todas las flores son bonitas?

-¡No!—exclamaron los dos mayores

-Para ser tan bueno en el combate Ícaro, te falta muuucho por aprender—Teseo se sobó las sienes.

-No tienes idea de lo complicado que es regalar flores. —Continuó Odiseo—Primero debes escoger la flor, no puedes regalar rosas rojas en la primera cita

-Pensará que es muy apresurado—Continuó el rubio

-Así es. Tampoco le regales narcisos, pensará que la quieres muerta.

-Ni tampoco Acacias o pensará que solo quieres una amistad

-Ó claveles lisos, puede pensar que eres celoso.

-Aún menos la flor ambrosía, creerá que das por sentado que ya te correspondió

-Además no puedes olvidar la forma en que se las das

-Cierto, si se las das cerradas tiene un significado, si las das abiertas tiene otro.

El menor de los tres los escuchaba con una cara de confusión que no se la creía-Miren, les agradezco la intención pero yo ya se que flores regalarle…-_No puedo creer que estos dos sepan tanto de flores ¿O.O?_—por ello no se preocupen.

-¿Y que verán? Más te vale que no sea una de esas de _Crepúsculo_, capaz ella se la pasa babeando por el "lobito ese" o Peor aún…-Opinó Odiseo

-El pálido flaco ese. —prosiguió Teseo

-¿Qué le ven todas las mujeres? Está flaco, está enclenque, además es un vampiro y ya sabemos lo que eso implica…

-La sangre no circula, no se pone "contento".

-De cualquier manera no iba…

-Eso si, tampoco la lleves a ver una película donde las mujeres desfilen semidesnudas, porque entonces prepárate para recibir una escena dramática ó peor aún, una bofetada, una metamorfosis repentina, una tortura…

Luego de otro par de consejos de sus dos camaradas, Ícaro se fue a dormir.

_-Definitivamente esos dos deben dejar de ver "Werevertumorro" y a Martha Stewart. —_Pensó—_No importa, mañana saldré con Artemisa, no creo que algo salga mal, si lo sale, ya veremos._

O-o-O

-Esta me la pagarás Ahtena—amenazaba Artemisa-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre?

-No te queda tan mal…

-¡¿Qué no me queda tan mal! ¡Parezco un helado de cabeza!—en efecto, su pelo rubio estaba peinado de forma cónica en espiral, como si fuera un caracol, Ahtena había tratado de peinarlo como en una revista Glamour, pero debía seguir con la fundación de su abuelo pues de estilista moriría de hambre.

-¡No es mi culpa! no quisiste ningún vestido, así que debí peinarte.

-No me iba a poner esos vestidos de pastel con merengue. VOY A TENER UNA CITA, NO A CASARME.

-Bueno, pero al menos ponte un vestido

-Yo ya tengo uno.

-A ver— la rubia sacó algo de su armario—OH, Bueno está bastante bien.

-Lo ves, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo admito, lo admito, pero dime ¿Qué película verán?

-No lo sé.

-Tal vez una de la saga de _Crepúsculo._

-No creo que sea la mejor película para ver en pareja.

-¿De que hablas? Yo la fui a ver con Seiya, bueno cuando salimos del cine y me dijo que le pareció la película estaba un poco serio, pero con lo emocionada que estaba yo, bueno no tarde en ponerlo contento…

-_Muy bien, no necesitaba oír eso—_pensó la rubia quitándose la imagen de la cabeza—Ni siquiera me apasionan los vampiros…

-Bueno, quizá no los vampiros pero ese lobo…

-Emm… Ahtena creo que será mejor que te vayas, me tengo que arreglar.

-Pero si son las cuatro…

-Lo sé, pero tengo que deshacerme de este peinado y bueno, tu dices que mientras más tiempo le dediques mejor ¿No?

-¡Por fin me entendiste! Sigue así y le robaras a Afrodita su titulo de Diosa Glamour

-Adiós…-la despidió-¡Uff! De la que me salve. _Solo me daré un baño en el bosque_.

O-o-O

Ya era la hora mientras el sol se ocultaba, el lago del templo se pintaba de matices naranjas y rojos.

Touma esperaba paciente su llegada. La espera para las siete se le hizo eterna, cosa que se entiende estas casi una hora antes en el lugar acordado. Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca abierta sobre una más simple, de un color negro y un pantalón del mismo color. Se veía muy bien, al principio había tratado de peinar su cabello rojo hacia atrás, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este era demasiado rebelde como para peinarlo.

Ella se apareció junto a la primera estrella de la noche, él se volteó para verla y se quedó paralizado.

Usaba un vestido azul aguamarina que dejaban completamente al descubierto sus hombros además de quedarle unos cinco o diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unos tacones no muy altos pero que le hacían lucir las piernas y un collar que él le había dado.

-Se ve hermosa…-_¿Lo dije en voz alta? ¡Dime que no lo dije en vos alta!_

Artemisa no se esperaba eso, así que se ruborizó.

-Gracias—dijo bajando la voz—Tu te ves muy bien…

-Ten, esto es para ti—le tendió un pequeño ramo de flores blancas con unas rosas rojas

-Muchas gracias Touma, son muy hermosas ¿Cómo supiste que los lirios eran mis favoritos?

-Te conozco bien princesa—él recuperó gran parte de su normal confianza

-No tienes que llamarme de ninguna forma, olvida la formalidad por favor.

-Admito que no estoy acostumbrado a llamarla… llamarte solo por nombre, aún así eres una princesa, mi princesa…-le ofreció el brazo

-Y tu mi fiel guardián. —le dijo tomando el brazo que el le ofreció para ir retirándose.

O-o-O

En la parte más alta de un cine, mas específicamente en el piso/balcón…

-Te lo digo Marin, esto esta mal. —hablaba un hombre de cabello castaño claro

-No seas así Aioria, después de todo tengo que vigilar que Touma no meta la pata

-Le dijiste que no ibas a intervenir…

-Pero no dije nada de no espiar…

-Por eso no te dijo quien era su cita. —La amazona no dijo nada, se quedó viendo en la parte más baja del cine—Te lo digo, en nuestra primera cita me enfade tanto porque Aioros nos siguió que casi lo vuelvo a matar.

-¡Mira ahí está!

-Marin, no me estas escuchando…

-Trae palomitas, refrescos y viene con alguien

-Es inútil—se resignó _Por otra parte, si la ayudo podría venirme bien—_ Bueno. ¿Quién es?

-¡No!—La pelirroja dijo incrédula-¿Es en serio? No puedo creerlo

-¿Me dirás por fin quien es?

-Es Artemisa...

Aioria se extraño-¿Artemisa? ¿Artemisa la diosa? ¿La cazadora? ¿La que tiene fama de castigar a los hombres que le ponen una mano encima?

-Si, esa

-Si no conociera a mi cuñado, diría que es un suicida.

-Eso no es lo peor

-¿No?

-Lo peor es que si ella esta aquí quien debe estar cerca también es…-Los dos se callaron al escuchar una voz llegar y abrir la puerta-¡Apolo!—Gritaron los dos a la vez, casi al mismo tiempo que tanto ellos como el recién llegado se agacharon

O-o-O

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Fue como si alguien llamará a mi hermano. Que extraño.

-Pero somos los únicos en la sala…

-Bueno, supongo que fue un eco. Por cierto ¿Qué veremos?

-Es una película animada, se llama _La dama y el vagabundo _

-¿La de la cocker spaniel y el perro mestizo?

-Si

-Me encanta esa película

-Pensé que te gustaría.

O-o-O

Regresando a la parte alta del cine, los tres que se habían agachado esperaron a que la función iniciara y las luces se apagaran para levantarse.

-¿Qué hace aquí?—hablaron todo el tiempo en susurro para no llamar la atención de la pareja de abajo.

-¡No! ¿USTEDES que hacen aquí?—preguntó el de pelo rojo

-Nosotros…-Marin pensó en una excusa—Es que venimos a ver si la película era apropiada.

-Para empezar los dos de abajo ya son bastante grandecitos, para terminar es una película clasificación A.

-Si bueno ¿tú que haces aquí?—Dio la vuelta a las cosas leo

-Pues lo obvio, asegurarme que ese "angelito" le ponga una mano encima a MI hermana.

-Me perdonas, pero MI hermano es todo un caballero ¡no un aprovechado!

-¡Como no! lo digo porque lo se, sin vergüenza, primero se gana su confianza convirtiéndose en un ángel, luego la convence de que es el mas poderoso de los tres y de que siempre la protegerá y después ¡el muy descarado la invita a salir! Para colmo, la convence de que no debo intervenir.

-Y ella ¿Qué? ha matado a todo aquel que se le ha acercado, en lo personal me alegra haber venido, así protegeré a mi hermanito de sus vengativas manos, además si ella te dijo que no te metieras entonces NO TE METAS

-Marin, creo que tu tampoco deberías estar aquí, mi cuñado te dijo igual que no te metieras ¿Recuerdas? por eso no te dijo con quien venía-

-¡Qué insolente eres mujer! Primero me criticas, pero cometes lo mismo.

-Shh—Calló Aioria antes de que se volvieran tan ruidosos que los descubrieran—Es obvio que los dos vienen a espiar, así que como buenos espías, callen y observen.

O-o-O

La película ya habían empezado y los dos estaban sentados juntos, comían ocasionalmente palomitas del mismo contenedor.

Touma se estiro un poco extendiendo sus brazos, hasta dejar uno de ellos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia .El calor se le subió a las mejillas.

-Estás helada—la voz ronca de él la hizo voltear

-_Ni lo había notado._ Debe ser por el aire acondicionado—el pelirrojo se movió un poco para quitarse la camisa que llevaba abierta y ponerla en los hombros a la chica—Gracias.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?

-No se.

Entonces el joven alzó el apoyabrazos que estaba entre ellos y la abrazó para quedar cerca de él. Ella se acurrucó en su hombro.

Oh, no tiene igual  
>Questa noche especial<br>La llamamos bella notte

En la escena sonaba la canción

Ven a mirar  
>Esas luces brillar<br>Questa amable, bella notte

Las manos de ambos se encontraron y se entrelazaron mientras miraban la escena de la película.

El destino ha querido  
>unirlos a los dos,<br>mayor placer no puede haber  
>que estar junto a un querer.<p>

Las manos se apretaron con fuerza.

Oh, noche especial  
>De amor celestial<br>Questa dolce, bella notte

Los dos se miraron, el filme les recordaba su situación, pero en aquel momento eso no parecía existir.

-Touma…-musitó ella antes de cerrar los ojos, mientras sus labios empezaban a acercarse, sus respiraciones se detuvieron, una mano de él entrelazada con la suya, y otro brazo aproximaba su cintura a él. Ella acariciaba el rostro del ángel. Los corazones de ambos aceleraron cuando, cual mariposas posándose en flores, sus labios estaban a un milímetro de juntarse…

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO!

-¡No los interrumpas!

-¡Dios, ya nos descubrieron!

Los dos olvidaron que hacían por un momento.

-¡Hermano!—Gritó Artemisa entre avergonzada y enfadada mientras que Aioria evitaba que Apolo se tirara desde el piso/balcón.

-¡¿Marin? ¡¿Aioria?— Ícaro habló tan extrañado como podía estarlo y molesto de la misma forma

-Hola hermanito— sonreía la amazona nerviosa

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?—Dijo la pareja al unísono

-Verán, esto no se supondría que saliera así…

*Flash Back *

-Shh—Calló Aioria antes de que se volvieran tan ruidosos que los descubrieran—Es obvio que los dos vienen a espiar, así que como buenos espías, callen y observen.

Los dos pelirrojos no miraban la película, si no a la pareja que la veía en la parte de abajo.

_Hasta ahora todo va bien, solo miran el filme._

-¡No puede ser!—Intentó no gritar Apolo por la ira— ¡Hizo "la maniobra"!

-¿Maniobra? ¿Qué maniobra?—se preguntó la pelirroja

-Verás se trata de que un hombre que esta con su pareja, finge estirarse para que al relajar los músculos un brazo quede alrededor de los hombros de su chica. —le explicó el león

-Oh ¿No es lo que tú siempre haces en el cine?

-No, lo que yo hago es más que eso, es más bien…

-Mira, se están hablando—señaló la chica

-¿Qué esta haciendo tu hermano?

-¡Oh! ¡Que tierno es! Se quita su camisa para dársela a ella. Debe tener frío. —Hizo una pausa-¡Además la abraza! ¡Donde Artemisa le haga algo a mi tierno hermanito…!

-Marin…

-¿Qué pasa Aioria?—entonces ella se dio cuenta de a que señalaba Aioria, el hombre de pelo rojo estaba con una cara de los mil infiernos, si su cabeza hubiera tenido llamas en lugar de cabello seguro habrían quemado el lugar—

_-Tranquilo, eres el dios, el dios del sol, tienes que calmarte, recuerda, espiar no intervenir, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… espiar no intervenir. ¡Él muy desgraciado le puso las manos encima! no, no tengo que calmarme 1, 2, 3,4… y esa tonta cancioncita no ayuda_

Marin intentó no llamar la atención del enfurecido espía

-Mira Aioria, ¡Se van a besar y ella lo acepta!—Pero eso, no funcionó porque Apolo escuchó casa palabra…

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO!

-¡No los interrumpas!

-¡Dios, ya nos descubrieron!

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Hermano…-Artemisa estaba furiosa

-No, simplemente no podía permitirlo…espera, se está…

-Les doy hasta cinco para que se vayan los tres—la rubia había sacado su arco y flechas de Quien-sabe-donde—UNO—los tres empezaron a irse, no era buena idea enfrentar a una mujer cuya cita fue arruinada en el mejor momento. —DOS—los tres espías empezaron a correr— ¡CINCO!

O-o-O

Los dos estaban tan molestos que a las flechas de Artemisa fueron acompañadas por las lanzas creadas por el pelirrojo.

Pero aún así la atmosfera no se recuperó, ambos llegaron al templo, el cual apenas y estaba iluminado.

-¿Por qué llevabas el arco?—Preguntó de manera un tanto amarga Ícaro. La chica se volteó bajando dos escalones, se dio cuenta de que la molestia posterior a la interrupción era por el arco.

-Aunque me lo prometió, yo pensaba Apolo podría hacer algo—él la miró con desconfianza—Touma, su hubiera querido usar el arco contigo lo hubiera usado desde que me abrazaste—los orbes dorados miraron con sinceridad los ojos celestes del ángel

-Iba a besarte. —añadió el pelirrojo

-Lo se. —Reflexionó un momento ella- ¿Piensas hacerlo ahora?

-No. —Negó con la cabeza— Solo si tú me besas primero.

Ella apartó su mirada pues su rostro estaba ruborizado. Se acercó a él mientras cerraba los ojos, lo besaría en los labios… no. Lo besó delicadamente en el mentón

-Vayamos lento—dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro cubierto por una mascara—Aún faltan dos citas para nuestro beso.

-Creo que la próxima vez te llevaré a comer espagueti—le recordó la escena del filme

-Eso me gustaría…-sonrió—buenas noches Touma. —se despidió de él abrazándolo

-Descansa princesa…

Después de todo la cita no había ido tan mal…

**¡Amo esta parejita! en fin, se me ocurrió el fic cuando veía "Mas barato por docena 2" bueno ¿Qué les pareció? jajaja algunas aclaraciones.**

**# En una versión del mito de Orión. Apolo tenía miedo de que su hermana Artemisa perdiera su virginidad con Orión, así que la engañó haciendo que Orión se metiera al mar (para escapar de un escorpión que le perseguía) y retó a Artemisa a disparar a los objetos a distancia, ella disparó pensando que se trataba de un tronco, más cuando el cuerpo de Orión llegó a la costa, la diosa lloró tan amargamente que Zeus puso al cazador en el cielo, el cual aun es perseguido por el escorpión (Esto igual da origen a la constelación de Escorpio) **

"_**Werevertumorro" **_**es un canal de Youtube famoso por sus blogs sobre muchas cosas que pasan, se los recomiendo si no lo conocen**

_**Martha Stewart**_** es una mujer que es especialista en el hogar, decoraciones, cocina, etc. **

**Por cierto eso que dijeron Teseo y Odiseo de las flores, se denomina **_**Hanakotoba **_**o idioma de las flores y es totalmente cierto (Con sus debidas exageraciones). **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Atentamente Saint Love Moon**

_Por un mundo con mas Touma x Artemisa_


End file.
